Industrial control systems have enabled modern factories to become partially or completely automated in many circumstances. These systems generally include a plurality of Input and Output (I/O) modules that interface at a device level to switches, contactors, relays and solenoids along with analog control to provide more complex functions such as Proportional, Integral and Derivative (PID) control. Communications have also been integrated within the systems, whereby many industrial controllers can communicate via network technologies such as Ethernet, ControlNet, DeviceNet, FOUNDATION Fieldbus, PROFIBUS or other network protocols and also communicate to higher level computing systems. Generally, industrial controllers utilize the aforementioned technologies along with other technology to control, cooperate and communicate across multiple and diverse applications.
Imperative to an automated industrial control system are Human Machine Interfaces (HMI), which enable a human plant operator to control and/or manipulate plant equipment operations and/or functions by means of a computer. A HMI is an application that facilitates creation of custom screens for displaying information and/or controlling an industrial environment, and further provides graphical objects that represent component(s), conditions, equipment, states, etc. which exist in an industrial automation environment. Such graphical representations possess embedded controls enabling a user to make real world changes via modifying computer graphical representations. For example, in an industrial setting, a plant operator can control starting and/or stopping of a pump utilizing a HMI via depressing a key on a keyboard. The capabilities of a HMI include: controlling of industrial systems via displays on a touch screen, graphically representing components utilizing symbols or object libraries, real time trending (e.g., graphically monitoring current system status), data logging, and alarming. HMIs function to allow an operator to monitor machine operation and instantly adjust system controls. Easy and immediate operator response can be facilitated by displaying diagnostic and error messages. Conditions monitored via real time trending can include voltage profiles, current flow, power consumption, on/off state of breakers and disconnects, on/off state of equipment, status of protective relays, power quality, etc.
Conventional HMIs comprise a plurality of deficiencies. High costs are associated with programming and creating custom scripts for HMIs. New applications may not be compatible with existing automation industry environments, and therefore costly and inefficient reprogramming of applications must be implemented to create compatibility. Rendering of a HMI requires programming to configure the HMI to existing hardware components, and reprogramming is necessary when the hardware components are replaced and/or modified.
Configuring a HMI depends on numerous factors. For example, programmers must configure effective HMIs based on user identity, HMI location, equipment employed, type of network, etc. For each of the foregoing parameters, costly programming is necessary to render proper HMIs. Additionally, upon alteration of any parameter, reprogramming can be necessary to effectuate appropriate adjustments to render a proper HMI. In view of the above shortcomings, there is a strong need for computer implemented software capable of rendering a HMI based on current parameters in an industrial automation environment.